Blog użytkownika:CichySAS/Druga Szansa
UWAGA TEN BLOG ZAWIERA PRAWA AUTORSKIE, NIE UDOSTĘPNIAĆ NA YT. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Cześć jestem Czesiek, prowadzę zwykłe życie blogera o FNaFIE i tajemnicach. Gdy sobie grałem w Ojca Chrzestnego ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyłem i przed moimi oczami ujrzałem listonosza ''-Są twoi rodzice?'' ''-Nie, A co?'' ''-Aha. Trudno, mam coś dla ciebie.'' To była moja ulubiona gazeta CD Action Gdy się z listonoszem pożegnałem poszedłem sprawdzić co tam piszą Moim oczom okazała się ulotka Freddy's Fazbears Pizza! Postanowiłem że tam pójde... '' Następny dzień Ale wielka pizzeria! Tupolew miał mniejszy rozgłos! Bileciki do kontroli Pan sobie chyba jaja z nas robi? Żartuje właźcie. Pizzeria była skromna i strasznie tu wiało, więc zadzwoniłem po Maniaka FNaFa Matiego. Jesteś w pizzeri? Tak koło Boniacza. ok spotkajmy się przy stołach w zachodniej części. Dołączyłem do Matiego i poznałem dwóch chłopaków i dziewczyne Martyne Gdy jedliśmy pizze nagle przyszedł Golden Freddy Why, Hello there, old sports! Ejo Moge coś zaśpiewać? Potrzebuje pięciu ochotników! Zaczął wyjmować nóż, lecz nikt tego nie zauważył Nagle podszedł do Matiego i wbił mu nóż w klatke piersiową przebijając mostek Czułem że nadeszła kolej na nas. Martyna próbowała otworzyć drzwi, ale były zamknięte na klucz. Wrzesczeliśmy ale on nas dogonił i zadźgał. Po kolei. Rozdział l życie po życiu Ała moja głowa co sie stało? jesteśmy...w niebie? okazało sie ze jestesmy animatronikami z pizzerii Fred-Freddy Fazbear Ja-Foxy Martyna-Chica Mateusz-Boonie Janek-Fly pierwszy raz widze to wdzianko ale kto nas zabił? < DAVE Ale po co? To bez sensu Przynajmniej jesteśmy w fajnych strojach! chodźmy pooglądać pizzerie. Korzystajmy, Don't worry, be happy Następny dzień Chyba musimy robić co roboty bo boję sie co będą mysleć o robotach które śmierdzą trupami. no raczej, wiec przedstawimy Fly,a Witajcie w Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Lubicie ptaki TAKKKK!!!! to poznajcie Fly,a Hej hej bedziecie mi pomagac w kuchni! Co wy na to? Wybierzecie swoje ulubione smaki Pizzy!! PIIIIISK,TAKKK,Inne p0kemun0we dźwięki a piratów lubicie? Foxxxy!!! Jeszcze mnie pamiętają... Po wystepie przywiezlismy juz , skrzynia? Po jakimś czasie FLY! co? Jajco zobacz co sie dzieje GIŃ ZDRAJCO Fred to halucynacje zostaw mnie prosze fred kurde zwichnąłeś mi rękę! FREDDY ZOSTAW GO BO BĘDZIE bad time. CICHO! zanim zdołałem go z Flyem odgarnąć Boonie nie miał twarzy i gdzieniegdzie materiału Freddy dlaczego? Boonie ja...ja...przepraszam nie wiem co sie stało idź z Bonniem ,Fly. Do serwisu. ok Fred wiem że to nie ty też czasami nie panuje nad sobą. ale to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i teraz mnie nie na 99,9% nie lubi. co się dzieje? Chica idź zobaczyć czy gdzie cię nie ma. K Freddy idz przeproś na 100% wybaczy bo to mój najlepszy kumpel! Roździał ll Coś nie tak. Kilka dni później perspektywa Foxyego Foxy podszedł smętnie do drzwi Napis Freddy Fazbears Pizza widniał na szerokich drzwiach pizzeri,ale wyglądał tak tylko jak sie patrzylo z ulicy. Gdy z mrocznego wnętrza wyłonił sie Boonie, Foxy zauważyl że dziwnie znajomy mężczyzna patrzył na niego i zdawalo sie jakby mówił Why, Hello there, old sport...co? nie pytam... Foxy tylko posmutniał a Boonie podszedł do niego i zaczął go pocieszac Foxy spokojnie tez mi smutno że straciłem dzieciństwo. ale ja mialem kolegów którzy mnie szanowali jako najlepszego kolege i ich zawiodłem, bo miałem przyjść z numerem laski z szkoły mundurowej. (so fam) Wiem ja też ale zobacz czy fajnie jest byc królikiem który ma dziewczęski makijaż Heh ja bym nie chciał czesć chłopaki co robicie rozmawiamy o tym jak kiedys wyglądalismy no ja marzylam żeby byc chicą ale nie jest tak żółto jak myslalam chodźmy sprawdzic co robią ludzie ehh wreszcie będzie ochroniarz będzie w nocy pracował dzienkuje jestem Mike tak w ogóle mam sie stawic o 20? tak noc następnego dnia Uwaga w tym nexcie pojawią się nowi i bedzie Malf ahh nowa praca ciekawe co tam u robocików? hmm musimy coś zrobić nie chce żyć w tym stanie chce zobaczyc rodzine! Hej ale jutro przychodzą nowe animatroniki! Może będzie lepie? to dobrze, jakaś pocieszka. czy sie przesłyszałem czy miś mówił coś o jakimś ciele...? Następny dzień przyjeżdza auto to ci nowi? tak Wolf i Mamut jak pan chciał! ok zanieście ich do Parts/Service Foxy pobiegł do skrzyni i zawołal przyjaciół by pomogli mu otworzyć skrzynie Witajcie Jestem Wolf a ten obok to Mamut Eyyyy ja jestem Freddy ten czerwony to Foxy Fioletowy Boonie Żólta Chica i Niebieski Fly czy was też zabito? Tak... Ja tak naprawde nazywam się Martin a ona Diana To witam w klubie zabitych, hehe (brutal truth) Tymczasem u Mike'a i szefa Na serio coś takiego słyszałem Ale jakie dusze? zabitych dzieci!? Tak Musimy czymś zamienić te roboty bo wkrótce będzie coś nie halo...Psiknij je areozolem czy daj im wunder dałna. Hmm a może by tak zabawkowe wersje prosto z Japoni? Może być... Na polecenie Apulki i Wandersmok 127 pisze Malf o^o Po paru dniach Perspektywa Wolf Hejka Mamut cześć Wolf coś się stało? Tak chcą zamienic Chice, Booniego, Foxyego, Freddyego...Fly,a I boisz sie powiedzieć? Tak ja powiem dzięki Mamut jesteś kochany! Thanks Bae <3 <3 Kurde...Jakby mu powiedzieć że go kocham. Perspektywa Mamuta Co...? Ładna 9/11 Długość przejazdu z Sosnowca do Wałbrzycha później. (PKP intercity oczywiście) Hej Freddy co? Zwołaj reszte musimy coś ważnego obgadać, taki plan bojowy. ok...chwila. Plan bojowy? Tak. '''Plan bojowy... Pare minut później Mam złe wieści Co Mamut? chcą was...zamienić CO!? nie wierzę...Na co? Będą nowe wersje. Świeże z Chin jadące plastikiem na kilometr. Ciekawe dlaczego... Dlatego że wiedzą o nas... o mnie i Wolf też ale nie chcą nas zamienić... Po paru dniach no wreszcie bo ciała zaczęły się rozkładać... No... te dodatkowe wersje skończone. już po nas niestety... Za pare dni może już nie ujżymy światła na niebie... I tak nie widzimy bo nie możemy wychodzić z budynku...więc nic nie stracone. Nagle przyszedł właściciel z uśmiechniętą miną. No pakujcie się bo to już koniec występu aa i poza tym idzcie do Parts/Service to odpoczniecie już wiemy co się stało i dorwiemy tego Vincenta Szef wyszedł, wszedł Mike Ja też wiem. Przepraszam,podsłuchałem waszą rozmowe o tych dzieciach przypadkowo i...i jest mi przykro że nie będziecie występować. Może polubicie nowych '''was...Papatki! Bye boi! Rozdział lll Stronnicy, Neutralni i Wrogowie O... jakie piękne animatroniki! Troche mi szkoda staruszków... Chyba trafią do Golden Freddyego i Golden Booniego do piwnicy Ok... Bart zrobimy co należy by tylko nie dowiedziały się Media o duszach w kostiumach Po Wypakowaniu Tojków No nasza miejscówka... ale syf. W piwnicy przechowują Nasze starsze wersje. Zdemolujmy je! Czemu? '''Bo tak. Ale... ' CICHO!!! JA TU RZĄDZE!' W nocy perspektywa Mangle Skradałam się cichaczem do piwnicy, żeby ich ostrzec. jak spojrzałam na nich to mi ich zrobilo sie żal Kim jesteś co chcesz? Jestem Mangle twoja nowa wersja. przyszlam was zobaczyć! I się z nas pośmiać, co? Nieee chce wam pomóc to nas uwolnij ja tu jestem od bardzo dawna i nie narzekam! Mamy kikiriki, domino, puzzle i inne fajne rzeczy. ja też. Lubicie Scrabble? Tak, Golden Bonnie. Ale btw Wiesz kto jest po nasze stronie? Nie, ale pójdę sprawdzić. Po jakims czasie Już gotowe! dzięki Mangle Idę z wami! Perspektywa T Booniego ok jesteście gotowi? na zapleczu są łomy ale...zaraz gdzie Mangle? Tutaj. Byłam się przygotować. ehh...Mangle...zawsze jej nie ma Dobra bierzcie broń i idziemy na tych staruchów! '''''BITWA (daj tutaj baddassową muzykę ktoś) Perspektywa Narratora T Boonie wyważył drzwi od piwnicy Marionetka ruszyła na Fly,a ale Foxy Ją odepchnął T Chica uderzyła Chice aż tej urwała się szczęka Freddy ruszył na T Chice, ale walnął go balonem Baloon Boy ((przerywam) Balonem? Serio? Śmierć na miejscu...*) Nadeszli Wolf, Mamut i Mangle Mangle uderzyła T Booniego w potylice, a ten zdezorienowany upadł i zemdlał. Marionetka wyniosła T Booniego i ruszyła na Booniego. Wyrwała mu twarz i ręke Bonnie stracił chęć do walki i się poddał. Mangle skoczyła na T Freddyego i wywaliła mu z lewego sierpowego. T Chica wykończyła Chice wyrywając jej ręce, a Baloon Boy rzucił się na Freddyego i zaczął obrywać materiał Freddy się poddał bo nie chciał żeby wyglądał jak Boonie. Mamut się nie dawał i tak przyfasolił T Chicy że jej szczęka poleciała i zbiła wizjer Toy Freddy'emu., Lecz po chwili został uderzony przez Marionetke która zdalnie ją wyłączyłą i znieruchomiał, zrobił to samo Wolf i zaniosła ich na miejsca Foxy walczył ze wszystkimi ale bardzo szybko został zniszczony. Odpadła mu ręka z hakiem i nie miał gdzieniegdzie materiału Gdy Mangle się obudziła podszedł do niej T Boonie i powiedział Tak kończą zdrajcy i zaczeli wszyscy w nią uderzać, że została jej głowa, stopa i dłonie wszędzie wystawały kable i kawałki metalu i materiału Tak skończyli staruszki i ich królowanie. Zamknęli ich w piwnicy i poszli się napawać zwycięstwem Gdy Mamut i Wolf ożyli zauważyli że jest za późno Statystyki Mamut- Na miejscu Wolf- Na miejscu Mangle- Zniszczona w piwnicy (szlag ją trafił) T Boonie- na scenie T Freddy- na scenie T Chica- na scenie Freddy- w piwnicy zniszczony Foxy- zniszczony w piwnicy Chica- zniszczona w piwnicy Boonie- zniszczony w piwnicy Marionetka i Baloon Boy- na miejscach Rozdział 4 Koniec kolejki Tydzień później 69 km od pizzeri Perspektywa Bart,a W końcu otworzyłem Pizzerie podlączoną do mojego warsztatu. Dzis jadę do starej pizzeri Perspektywa Dave'a. Cholera jadą do drugiej pizzeri! Czyli dalej Freddy's nie zostało zrójnowane. Muszę się bardziej starać. Perspekywa Foxyego Auu...moja głowa...Co się stało? GDZIE JESTEŚMY? Mangle...o boże co oni ci zrobili...zabije te plastikowe gnojki... Możesz się za nią jedynię modlić...cud że jeszcze oddycha. Cieszę się że nam pomogła... (ledwo mówi) Spokojnie...nic mi nie jest...jakoś żyje. NIC CI NIE JEST? SPÓJRZ NA SIEBIE SAM ENDOSZKIELET PRAKTYCZNIE! worth it Na co czekamy? Chodźmy się pakować póki możemy! W pociągu Per Mamut Perspective Ale nudy... No... BOOM (IIIIIIII) II II CO DO? Stajemy... No no no... Wysokobudżetowe roboty...szkoda że zniszczone... W drugiej lokacji Perspektywa Glamure Wszyscy są? Tak Wkrótce przyjadą nowi przygotujcie coś! Już i tak nas za dużo 2 dni później Uwaga będe zaznaczał N komentarze mnie Perspektywa Inżyniera Ok Bart... dla mojego kolegi zawsze Oto prosze 1.500 dolarów Zatrzymaj wezme tylko 500 Oj weź jak daje Zamknij sie Skaut! Dowiedziałem się że Gang planuje atak na bank w nowym jorku... I to jeszcze na nasz cel...Już mi zalazli za skórę... Dobra. Zwołaj drużynę! Chwilkę później... Tak? idź po reszte! atakujemy Gang OwN To będzie ciekawie, ale póki co umyje Saszkę. Godzine później Perspektywa Pyro Mppmymhhpymh. Co? MYYYMPH! N .Wróg strzelił z karabinu snajperskiego w oponę samochodu i auto przekoziołkowało się w stronę skarpy i wylądowało w jeziorze. Wszyscy żyją? Demoman nie żyję. Trudno nie mamy czasu. Do broni! Memphyhm Ok! N: Demoman wysadził drzwi do hangaru. Znalazłem ich. Pyro zwołaj reszte i niech podłożą bombe. Ok Grupa A WYCOFAĆ SIĘ! Jakieś straty w ludziach? Snajper jest ranny! Przyjąłem! Gruby i Inżynier rozładujcie ich Zrozumiano! My was osłonimy Podłączyłem Bombkę na 3.00 min Gruby, zostaw włącze je Tylko nie zamień ich w działka jak ostatnio samochód mojego Taty... Spokojnie, to było 2 lata temu... Roboty nagle ożyły. Co się dzieję!? Kanapka się dzieje! Uciekać! Szybko! Jesteśmy przyjacielami szefa drugiej Pizzeri Dobra...dobra Porwali jakieś ciężarówki i uciekli spowrotem do swojej bazy. Półtorej godziny później I wtedy się obejrzał a Medyka ni śladu ni ładu! HAhahaha dobre! Skąd znasz? ktoś ci powiedział? Tak straciłem moją licencje. Stąd znam. Co? Jajco nie wierć się bo ci nie włożę tej śledziony! Trzask śledziony Co to Było? Nic nic, dźwięk postępu. Ok Możesz przesunąć swoje żebra bo się nie mieści? AUAAA Ups nie bądź dziecinny żebra odrastają. (szeptem do siebie: Właściwie nie odrastają...) Ok tylko to podpiąć tu i to tam i zaraz ci zaszyję ranę. O! Gotowe dzięki Medyku. No dobra. Teraz lece odstawić te sympatyczne robotki :) Ok to pa! Na miejscu w pizzeri. Dzięki Inżynier. dopłacam 200 dolarów za szybką robotę. Ok pozdrów animatroniki, i PS NIE TELEPORTUJ CHLEBA!!! Pozdrowie W pizzerii. Perspektywa Glamure Witajcie w Naszej Freddy Fazbender Kebab! Ja Jestem Glamure, Biała tygrysica to Snowi, moja siostra.Biała od lewej to Toy Mangle, Magiel, Migel,Ta obok mnie to Daisy, Ten Ptak to Tuki i Pies Rex jeszcze ci drudzy wy to TT Foxy TT Chica TT Boonie i TT Freddy Miło nam i dziękujemy za te piękne uroczyste przygotowanie! Ja nazywam się Mamut. Ten miś to Freddy, Lis to Foxy, Chica to ten kurczak ,a Boonie to ten królik, a ta piękna wilczyca to Wolf Cześć! Jak zapewnie wiecie będziecie narazie w Parts/Service ale was potem Bart Naprawi. Dzięki Glamure! Perspektywa TT Foxyego Coś mi nie gra w tych nowych...Mogą zepsuć moje plany. Rozdział 5 Trudno się przyzwyczaić Perspektywa Jeremyego Fitzergeralda Ahh nowa praca. Opłacalna i prawie nic się nie robi. Gdy tak sobie siedziałęm w fotelu zadzwonił telefon. Dryń Dryń odbieram "Uh, halo? Halo? Uh, cześć i witaj w Twojej letniej pracy w nowej i ulepszonej Freddy Fazbender Kebab. Uh, jestem tu by zapoznać Cię z pewnymi rzeczami, które możesz zobaczyć w trakcie swojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc Ci na tej nowej i ekscytującej ścieżce kariery. Uh, a teraz, chciałbym, byś zapomniał o wszystkim co mogłeś słyszeć o starym miejscu. Tam nic się nie stało, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają negatywne nastawienie do firmy. Uh... Zapewniam Cię, Trevor Philips Enterprises jest zobowiązane do zapewnienia rodzinnej zabawy i przede wszystkim, bezpieczeństwa. Zapłacili małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowana mobilność, pozwolili im nawet na chodzenie w ciągu dnia. Czyż to nie miłe? Ale co najważniejsze, dali im coś w rodzaju przestępczej bazy danych, dzięki której mogą wykryć zagrożenie na odległość mili. Cholera, powinniśmy płacić im za bronienie Ciebie co nie? Uh, jak mawiają, nie ma systemów bez… wad. Uh… Jesteś dopiero drugim strażnikiem który tu pracował. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale narzekał na… warunki. Uh, wzięliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, głównie wyrażał niepokój, że postacie wydawały się poruszać w nocy, a nawet dostać do jego biura. Teraz, z tego co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na Ziemi. A zatem, dopóki nasi mechanicy nie mają za bardzo wytłumaczenia na to, teoria jest taka, iż… roboty nigdy nie dostały prawidłowego „trybu nocnego” oprócz starych. Więc kiedy staje się cicho, one sądzą, że są w nieodpowiednim pokoju i wtedy próbują znaleźć miejsce, gdzie są ludzie, w tym przypadku to Twoje biuro. Tymczasowe rozwiązanie to założenie maski ale to potem .To nie działa na wszystkie animatroniki, ale…na inne tak. Uh, Widzisz, w systemie mogą być drobne błędy, że roboty widzą Cię jako egzoszkielet bez kostiumu i chcą Cię w niego włożyć lub zniszczyc na części zamienne, więc hej, daliśmy Ci pustą głowę Freddy’ego Fazbear’a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz założyć ją kiedy chcesz i zostawić tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. Ewentualnie aż to, co przyjdzie, odejdzie z powrotem. Uh, coś, o czym jeszcze warto wspomnieć to rodzaj nowoczesnego projektu budynku. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, nie masz drzwi które mógłbyś zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz światła! I nawet kiedy wyczerpie Ci się latarka, światło budynku nie może zgasnąć. Więc, nie martw się, że miejsce będzie ciemne. Dobrze, myślę, że to tyle. Uh, powinieneś być bezbłędny. Uh, sprawdzaj światła, zakładaj głowę Freddy’ego jeśli potrzebujesz, uh,. Bułka za masłem. Dobrej nocy, odezwę się jutro." Hmm ciekawe sprawdze co u tych...O mój boże! mówił prawde TT,oye sie ruszyły oprócz TT Foxyego ale na szczęście już 3.00 wytrzymam...chyba? Sprawdzę resztę... aha Glamure się nie rusza ,Snowi zaczyna iść a i jeszcze Fly? aaa oni są z tamtaj lokacji. ciekawe...zobacze czy maska działa bo TT Boonie jest w prawej wentylacji i hop maska przychodzi TT Chica i Maseczka znów Działa na serio! o 5.00 już, a nie Glamure sie przeciska do biura. Maska znów 6.00 No i koniec pracy! Czas do domku :b Dobra...jutro jest następny dzień. W pracy: DRYŃ DRYŃ "Ah… Cześć, cześć! Uh, spójrzmy, mówiłem Ci, że pierwsza noc nie będzie problemem. Masz to we krwi! Na serio! Uh, jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś już starsze modele siedzące na zapleczu. Uh, pochodzą z wcześniejszej lokalizacji. Teraz są w naprawie. Pierwszym pomysłem było zniszczenie na części ich… Uh, nawet zaczęli zmieniać im egzoszkielety z użyciem nowszej technologii...U Fly,a troche trzeba było pomajsterkować...lecz stare były po prostu brzydkie, wiesz? Zapach…więc Uh, więc firma zdecydowała iść w zupełnie nowym kierunku i zrobiła je super przyjazne dzieciom. Uh, te starsze nie powinny być w stanie chodzić, ale jeśli by to zrobiły, trik z głową Freddy’ego powinien na nie działać, więc co za różnica. Uh… Heh… Kocham te stare postacie. Widziałeś kiedyś pirata Foxy’ego? Oh, czekaj, ochłoń… tak, Foxy. Uh, hej, słuchaj, on zawsze był trochę nerwowy, Uh… Nie jestem pewny, czy trik z głową Freddy’ego podziała na Foxy’m, uh. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu stanie się aktywny w nocy i zobaczysz go stojącego na końcu korytarza, po prostu oślep go światłem od czasu do czasu. Starsze modele dezorientuje mocne światło i głupieją. To może powodować zrestartowanie systemu, czy coś. Uh, zastanów się nad tym, mógłbyś wypróbować ten sposób w innych pokojach, w których może być coś niepożądanego. To powinno zatrzymać je w miejscu na kilka sekund. Być może na niektóre nowe modele też...ale mniejsza I jeszcze jedna rzecz – nie zapomnij o sprycie. Będę szczery, nigdy nie lubiłem tych bez sprytu...ciągle się skarża na warunki. Zawsze nie myśleli i się zachowywali dziwnie. Nie sądzę, by takich przyjmować, więc po prostu nie zapominaj o myśleniu logiczne to jak puzzle zrobisz dobrze zrobisz szybko. W każdym razie, jestem pewny, że to nie będzie problemem. Uh, dobrej nocy, odezwę się jutro." Zamórowało mnie tej nocy chyba nie będzie łatwo... jak prośiliście aż dwa telefony i perspektywa Jeremyego. czekajcie na nexta i Uśmiechnijcie przecież jesteście twarzą Freddys Fazbears Pizza! Rozdział 6 Propozycja Glamure W środku dnia Glamure weszła do Parts/Service .Kiedy tam weszła zobaczyła smutnego Foxyego siedzącego na stole.Zapytała co się stało. Perspektywa Foxyego Widzisz Glamure kiedyś miałem wszystko rodzine,przyjaciół a teraz mangle odmówiła pójścia ze mną na randkę, bo woli być singlem. Współczuję...Może się przejdziemy? Serio? Tak Może się bliżej poznamy. Rozdział 7 Nigdy więcej animatroników... Perspektywa Fitzergeralda Kiedy byłem na nocnej zmianie zobaczyłem na kamerze dwa animatroniki. Byli to Foxy i Glamure. wyglądali jakby się...przytulali? niespodziewanie kamera się wyłączyła a po chwili się znów włączyła. Glamure gdzieś znikneła a Foxy patrzył się na mnie biało czarnymi ślepiami . Wyłączyłem kamerę z Foxym i znalazłęm Glamure w kuchni .Szybko wróciłem na kamerę z Foxym ale go tam nie było,jednak na ścianie widniał wyryty jego hakiem napis "NIE PODGLĄDAJ BO ZABIJĘ" Nie mogłem go znaleźć. W końcu usłyszalem go jak tarł swoim hakiem kafelki.Strasznie się przestraszyłem. maska na niego nie działa, więc spróbowałem latarką ale jednak nie zdążyłęm skoczył na mnie i nagle wybiła 6. Foxy się zrestartował i wrócił na swoje miejsce, choć udało mu się mnie zranić.Szybko wyszedłem z biura powiedzieć to szefowi. Szefie!!! Co?! Sprawdzałem kamery gdy nagle zauważyłem jakiś cień w pokoju. Poświeciłem latarką i okazało się że to Foxy i Glamure którzy się...tulili? No chyba sobie jajca robisz Nie. Posłuchaj, Potem kamera zaczeła piszczeć i obraz zanikł. Gdy się znów pojawił był tam tylko Foxy.Szukałem Glamure ale na szczęście wróciła do kuchni.Gdy przekręciłem znów na pokój z Foxym tam go nie było,był tylko napis "NIE PODGLĄDAJ BO ZABIJĘ" wyryty hakiem. Przestraszyłem się i wyłączyłem kamery. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk metalu udeżanego o kafelki i zrozumiałem że biegnie,schowałem się za biurko ale to nic nie dało. Dorwał mnie i ugodził hakiem w klatke piersiową. Na szczęście nastał ranek i odszedł mówiąc..."To było tylko ostrzeżenie...nie chcę nikogo zabijać" o Boże...pokaż ranę. Zdjąłem koszulę i pokazałem ranę. rana nie wygląda poważnie, ale dostajesz urlop. Zawieść cię do szpitala? Nie, Nie...poradze sobię ale coś trzeba zrobić z tymi robotami...Może jakoś...nie wiem Poznać? Przemyślę to. Na twoje miejsce wchodzi Dave. Dobrze... byle byśmy się o nich więcej nie dowiedzieli Jasne... 'Rozdział 8 The Bite Of What?' Perspektywa Wolf Glamure!!! Toy Toy Foxy dusi Foxyego pomóż! Idę! Perspektywa Glamure Toy Toy Foxy zostaw go! Jak śmiałeś? Popchnełam TT Foxyego a ten przyłożył głową w ścianę. Mamut się na niego rzucił i obezwładnił go. Gdy spojrzałam na Foxyego to mi serce pękło był cały poturbowany. Foxy! zaniose cię do Parts/Service tam cie naprawią Dzięki Glamure. To jeszcze nie koniec Przymknij się i won z tąd bo mam dobry dzień. Perspektywa TT Foxyego hmm jak wywalic tego starucha Foxyego? ja wiem! Tak? może go napadniemy Nie Toje byli głupcami mam lepszy pomysł hehehe Jaki? Spowoduje ugryzienie. Na pewno Foxy będzie miał problemy Ideał dzisiaj naprawili starych więc jutro będą występowac To ustalmy plan działania 13 Listopada Perspektywa Foxyego Cześć TT Chica co u ciebie? A nic... CO DO? Jesteś pod moją kontrolą Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? Znowu? Nagle stałem sie bezwładny i nie mogłem kontrolować swojego ciała. Występ Cześć! dzieciaki to ja Pirat Foxy cześć! Nie idź do Foxyego on jest dziwny,eee dziś Ale go Lubie, Lofciam nie podchodź! Jeremy...Jeremy... przepraszam KRACH A co tu się stało? Aaaa...Ugryzienie...nic poważnego. Mogą ci przyszyć drugi płat czołowy ale są drogie w dzisiejszych czasach. Ała...moja głowa...Co się stało? JEREMY!? Później w biurzę Phone Guya. Perspektywa Phone Guya Dave, musimy pogadać. Teraz Dobra. Powiedz mi pracowniku...Widziałeś coś związanego z zagubieniem pięciu dzieci w tej i starej lokacji? Nie lubię takich pytań, sir. Nie nie...Cut the crap, pracowniku...Cut the crap. Widziałem zapisy z kamer. Widziałem co z nimi robiłeś Zrobiłem to dla beki XD Straszysz mnie pracowniku... Zamkną nam pizzerię. Ale nie o to chodzi. Nie tylko. Czy ty wiesz co zrobiłeś? Tak? Właśnie. Ja musiałem im kłamać...W ŻYWĘ OCZY. Mówiłem że jest w porządku, że ich dzieci po prostu pewnie gdzieś poszły, ale...wiedziałem co naprawdę się stało. Musiałem rozmawiać z policją i im też nakłamać. Zapis wideo zniszczony... Czy ty wiesz co wogóle ci rodzice czuli? Przez ciebie te dzieci nie dorosną, nnie ukonczą dzieciństwa... Jesteś potworem pracowniku. Zejdź mi z oczu. Przyjechała karetka i wiozą Mike'a do szpitala. Chłopak jest w ciężkim stanie. A pizzeria? Cóż TT Foxyemu plan się spalił Pizzerie zamykają. Starą też. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach